old_townfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rebeka "Raven" Red
Rebeka "Red" Raven oficer CAD w stopniu kapitana, dowódca oddziału Alter, jeden z trójki Klawiszy. Zaciągnęła się do C.A.Du w 2016 roku. Po wydarzeniach na Czeskiej i dachu, szybko awansowała na Starszego Sierżanta. Kiedy padłą decyzja o trójpodziale C.A.Du stanęła na czele oddziały Alter, odpowiedzialnego za więziennictwo, przesłuchania oraz pozyskiwanie informacji. Rebeka o sobie: “Lepiej więcej nie wymawiaj mojego imienia, bo inaczej wyrwę Ci jaja i wepchnę do gardła. Co się nagrywa? Wiem idioto! I dobrze. Jeśli nie chcemy mieć miasta pełnego kastratów to niech o tym pamiętają. Kapitan Red, dla przyjaciół Raven, ale nigdy nie R… nawet mi to przez gardło nie przejdzie. Dlaczego? Nie zadawaj tyle pytań, dłużej pożyjesz. A jeśli już musisz wiedzieć, to za bardzo kojarzy mi się z domem. Nie, nie jestem nerwowa. Po prostu nie lubię tego imienia. I nie lubię głupich pytań. Skąd jestem? New Home. Śmieszne nie? Uciec z New Home do OldTown. Nie wiesz gdzie jest ta osada? Cholera kogo oni do tej roboty biorą… New Home jest nazwą osady, która powstała w miejscu bazy wojskowej wybudowanej przy wejściu do górskiego schronu przeciwatomowego. Oba miejsca były budowane przez ówczesny rząd i były placówkami wyłącznie przeznaczenia wojskowego. Wyjątkiem było niewielkie osiedle mieszkalne kilka kilometrów dalej w którym zakwaterowano rodziny żołnierzy. Konstruktorzy nie są znani, wszelkie symbole firmowe oraz dokumenty zostały zniszczone. Tak jakby ktoś chciał, żeby firma poszła w niepamięć. Początkowo po wojnie, osadę zamieszkiwali wyłącznie potomkowie wojskowych ze schronu, po kilku miesiącach zaczęto przyjmować ludzi z zewnątrz. Byłam jedną z tych, która urodziła się w bunkrze. I wiedziałam znacznie więcej niż reszta, a to dlatego, że mój ojciec był prawą ręką Generała Lincolna. Kim był generał? Nawet tego nie wiesz? Generał Lincoln to był najbardziej charyzmatyczny i inteligentny człowiek ze schronu. Dlatego też objął przywództwo. W linii prostej jest potomkiem pierwszego samodzielnie rządzącego kryptą, generała wojska amerykańskiego Thomasa Lincoln’a, który zaraz przed wojną był członkiem amerykańskiej inspekcji, kontrolującej schron. To on nakazał badania, które miały na celu usprawnić system rakietowy pozostały w bunkrze. Między innymi dlatego powstał specjalny program pod nazwą: „ Południowy Dystrykt”, jego celem jest rekrutacja oraz szkolenie agentów, których zadaniem jest infiltracja wysoce zaawansowanych miejsc oraz poszukiwanie, specjalistów z różnych przedwojennych dziedzin. Byłam częścią tego projektu. Mój ojciec był fanatykiem, jeśli chodziło o Generała. Wszyscy winni mu byli posłuszeństwo, ale ja wiedziałam że to co obiecuje Lincoln to brednie. Czekaj, zapalę. Gdzie jest zapalniczka… o dzięki. Czy byłam specjalnie szkolona? Nie bardzo. Przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o działania terenowe. Standardowa procedura szkolenia szeregowego. Odebrałam jednak inne wykształcenia. Początkowo miałam być kimś na zasadzie mediatora. Za pomocą prawa zażegnać wszelkie konflikty. Ale potem… potem ojciec wymyślił dla mnie awans. *Milknie na chwilę, zaciągając się papierosem i wpatruje w dym.* Człowieka wcale nie jest prosto złamać. Oj nie. Rzeczy które czasami trzeba było zrobić, by uzyskać odpowiedzi… czasami sądziłam że mutanci są bardziej ludzcy od nas. Dlatego uciekłam. Opuściłam New Home pod osłoną nocy, z dobytkiem który mieścił się w małym plecaku i ruszyłam na północ. Byle dalej, poza wpływy Lincolna i mojego ojca. Dotarłam do OldTown w roku 2115, ale początkowo byłam zwykłym najemusem. Handlowałam informacjami, ochraniałem karawany, sprzedawałam złom. Wszystko byle nie skończyć w burdelu. I wtedy nadeszło to na co tak czekałam. C.A.D. Było jak spełnienie mojego snu. Zaciągnęłam się od razu. Szybko okazało się, że świetnie się w tym sprawdzam, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o prawo. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu czułam że mam dom. A potem wszystko się zesrało. Czeska coraz bardziej dawałą się nam we znaki, ale liczyliśmy że uda się to jakoś załagodzić. Potem zginął Ursus… Dalej było tylko gorzej. Ta cała akcja z prętami paliwa… miałam szczęście. Stałam dość daleko, żeby nie zostać napromieniowana, ale nie obyło się bez szkód. Tak. Ta śliczna blizna przez pół mojej twarzy to efekt spotkania z tą pierdoloną ulicą. Nie. Nie chcesz wiedzieć co jest pod maską. Nie tylko ja oberwałam. Widziałeś co zrobili Hart. Potem zginął jeszcze jeden sierżant. A potem… Zginęła Gąsek. Co? Nie. Nic we mnie nie pękło! Co ja jestem jakiś pierdolony balon? Nie. Kretyn… Jak się poddasz to nie żyjesz. Prosta sprawa. Więc postanowiłam odpłacić się z nawiązką. Przemoc? W ostateczności. Zapamiętaj sobie. Jeśli posiądziesz wiedzę, to przemoc jest Ci niepotrzebna. A ja… Ja mam oczy wszędzie. To na tyle. Nie mam nic więcej do dodania. “ Po wydarzeniach z 2116 roku, szeregowa wówczas jeszcze Rebeka “Raven” Red szybko awansowała. Pomógł jej w tym przebieg służby, ale również umiejętności które nabyła w New Home. Od trójpodziału C.A.D.-u stoi na czele grupy Alter w stopniu Kapitana. Znane cytaty: * Jest człowiek to jest paragraf * Na 24h, ale bez cebuli bo nie zasłużył * Nóżki szeroko, łapki w górę, chuj w spodnie * Say my name, schmuck! Kategoria:Postacie fabularne Kategoria:C.A.D.